youngjusticefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Arctica
Arctica...Not yet a hero... Personality Jayla is a very confusing person. She is mature when she needs to be but at times can be very immature. She hides her pain under a guise of confidence and urgency. She is very stubborn and she usually does things without thinking them through. That usually gets her into a trouble that her best friend, Bryce, has to get her out of. She has a really nasty temper that also gets her into to trouble and a tongue that will cut you deep if you’re not careful with her. She’s not very trusting, which is a good and bad thing. She has to have known a person for years, for her to actually trust them. She puts up walls in her heart to fend off people when she gets hurt. She is very skeptical of everyone and she doesn’t let anyone but her close friends know about her powers or anything else about her. Jayla’s emotions sometimes get in the way of her better judgment, carrying her to do things that border stupidity. Jayla tries to think before she speaks or acts, but sometimes she just dives in. Jayla doesn’t handle loss or change very well. These two things are her greatest fears. They cause her to completely shut down, she won’t do anything. An example of this is when her little sister, Laytra was killed in a hit and run. Jayla completely shut down and left, not talking or staying in touch with her friends for over a year Jayla has a very good heart and is very loyal. She would do anything for her friends or family and has proven that over and over again. Jayla is a kind person and usually very quiet unless she is angry or excited. Jayla is very mischievous and drags her friends along with her on all of her schemes. History Early Life Jayla was born in City Soleil, Port-Au-Prince, Haiti on April 1, 1994. She was born to Thomas and Kendall Carr. Because her family was too poor to take care of her, they sold her and her little sister, Laytra, as a restaviks(a child slave) to a wealthier Haitian family when she was six. They were told that they would be receiving an education and proper food, clothing, and medecine. That was a lie. Jayla was abused and forced to work for the wealthier family and her little sister was also. Her parents also had been told that they would have the chance to buy her back after she had worked a couple of years. That was not to be. When she was 14, she and her little sister were taken to New York in the United States and away from her family. She worked harder than ever for them. But one of Jayla's greatest fears is change and she didn't handle the change of moving from Haiti to New York. She became very sick and was only brought to the hospital when the family felt that she couldn't work anymore. A doctor carefully interviewed the family and found out about Jayla and Laytra's state. The doctor called Social Services and they took Jayla away from the family. They put them in Lucia Doms foster home and it was there that Jayla met her best friend Bryce and found out about his powers. Jayla knows or remembers little of her life before she was thirteen. Present Powers 'Teleportation- '''Jayla has the power of teleportation. She has the ability to travel or send anyone anywhere she wants to. She doesn't use this power very often because it is physically draining. If she wants to send someone somewhere, she can only send one person and is not able to send herself also. '''Ice and Water Manipulation- '''Jayla also has the power of water and ice manipulation. She can bend water to form anything that she wants. She can freeze water and also freeze people with ice from her hands. '''Healing- '''Jayla has the power of healing . She has the ability to touch someone and take away any injuries that they have. The down side of this, is that the wound goes to her and she is the one that is injured. Weaknesses Jayla can't use her powers near when she is is around any raw electricity. She is impulsive and sometimes makes rash decisions that get her into trouble. She is very stubborn and refuses to see any opinion that isn't her own. Jayla is very afraid of change and loss. Physical Appearance Jayla is a 17 year old black female. She currently stands at 5 feet 2 inches(she hopes that she grows a little taller). Jayla's skin is the color of milk chocolate. When she isn't using her powers, her eyes a dark brown and her hair is black. When Jayla uses her powers, her hair turns blue or white and her eyes turn blue. Jayla likes to look casual and comfortable but nice. She usually wears jeans, a stylish shirt, and a flats or boots. When she is on mission, Jayla wears a blue miniskirt, blue shirt, sword belt and blue boots. Relationships Firestormblaze Jayla and Firestormblaze first met when Jayla tried to steal his katana. Jayla has a love/hate relationship with Firestormblaze (Blake Storm). He is her ally, (sort of) and their personalities clash at almost every turn. They get into a lot of arguements, which usually ends up with Jayla teleporting to a different location, or spraying him with water or ice. Jayla is admittedly charmed and annoyed at his flirtatious nature (like most girls that meet him) but views him as the brother that she's never been able to have. Firestormblaze knows this, and uses it to his advantage. Although, they don't get along the greatest, Jayla knows that Firestormblaze has her back in any situation. Even if she wants him to or not. Aqualad Jayla has a huge crush on Aqualad that she tries not to show. Luna Kat Luxa Viper Kade Covengton Jayla and Kade have been best friends since Jayla was fourteen. Jayla loves him even though he is extremely serious. She likes to tease him. He is the only guy that she will ever flirt with and the only person that she is ever afraid of losing. Kade is often very serious and grouchy with her, but Jayla ignores his moods and bugs him until he either gets even more annoyed with her or laughs along with her. Jayla is very protective of him although she tries not to get jealous when he hangs around other girls. Jayla and Kade were dating, but recently broke up, although they both still have very strong feelings towards each other. Both of them know that they will always be able to rely on each other through anything. Gallery Jayla13.jpg Arctic3.jpg Jayla's 2012.png Jayla.jpg Jayla4.jpg Appearances Fire And Ice Trivia *Jayla's theme songs are ''"One Girl Revolution" by Superchick and "Me Against the World" by Superchick. *She hates being followed. *She hates being hit on by guys. Category:Individuals Category:Females Category:A to Z Category:Individuals with the ability to manipulate water Category:JAYZICE Category:Young Justice: Just Us